One Leader Part Two
by zairaswift
Summary: Tsuna is stuck in the future with some white haired weirdo. After all the trouble fate has caused, she was now held hostage whilst her brother, Ieyasu, arrives in the future along with everyone else. What next? Fem27. NotVongolaDecimo Tsuna. The next instalment of One Leader, part one. This story can be read without reading the previous part.


You can read this story without reading the first part.

 **This is the next instalment of One Leader.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Fem27. Twin of Tsuna called Ieyasu who is 'Vongola Decimo.' Use of the game, Deemo's, song titles as chapter titles.**

 **For followers:** Thank you for your support.

 **For new readers:** Enjoy. I will provide a summary of the first instalment of the first part of One Leader at the end of the story, rather than having you to go through 28 chapters of mess.

 **Regarding ages, please see at the end of the chapter.**

 _Reverse Parallel World_

…

The dangerous combination of the past, present and future set everything in reverse. It brought the past closer to the present and the future moulded with the past.

Tsuna had always known trouble would follow her. It came in different shapes and forms, sometimes people, and for the first time, it would haunt her.

Perhaps it was the way she attracted people as a 'sky' or the fact she had once been affiliated with the Vindice and the Arcobaleno.

But for some reason, she was now 10 years in the future and some weirdo with white hair was staring at her whilst eating marshmallows.

…

"Where am I?" Ieyasu drew his attention to the casket. "What the-"

"Who's there?" A loud raspy voice announced the arrival of a new figure. "I-Ieyasu?"

"What? Who are you?" The figure came into view, the sun reflecting off the other's silver hair and illuminating his emerald eyes. "Gokudera?"

"You're… I see." Gokudera was a genius after all, he could figure it out.

"What am I doing in a coffin?"

"You see… the Vongola is in a dire situation. There is a famiglia called the Millefiore that has grown in power and over taken a portion of the Vongola. We were struggling to keep them in check and… we were proposed a peace treaty. And you…" Gokudera trailed off.

The two stared at each other in silence. Ieyasu was just with Reborn, so why wasn't he here?

"Wh-where's Reborn?"

"He's… also dead. The Arcobaleno were killed when the Millefiore gained power. The Tri-Ni-Sette was upset by it, immobilising all of the Arcobaleno."

Reborn, dead? No way. Even he, no matter how much he despised his tort-teacher, Reborn, knew that Reborn would survive any situation. But if the Sun Arcobaleno was taken by the 10 year bazooka, then he was technically alive somewhere in this 'future.'

"What about Tsuna?"

There was a distinct lack of response to the question. Gokudera looked away before redirecting his attention back on Ieyasu. "She was taken by the Millefiore. We are trying to locate her."

"Wait." Something was wrong. "Hasn't five minutes passed already?" Gokudera's eyes widened. He dropped his suitcase, and went through all his pockets, taking out a picture.

"This is Shoichi Irie. He is the only lead we have right now." Ieyasu took the paper from Gokudera. "You have something that does not exist now. The Vongola Rings. Make sure our younger selves take care of it." A cloud of pink smoke exploded in his face, leaving behind the Gokudera of Ieyasu's time.

"What the heck? Where is this?" Gokudera then saw the casket that was beside Ieyasu and then the suitcase beside him. "Oh."

…

The Vindice were a feared and powerful group within the mafia. In spite of their hatred from being cursed by Checkerface to an eternity of suffering and law enforcement, the 'justice' of the mafia were led dangerously by Bermuda. He was a cold figure who had once been drawn to the girl called Tsuna.

She had been mercilessly abandoned by her family, although her brother still loved her so. The manifestation of night flames was what first drew him to her. From then on, it was a just a series of coincidences turned fate that led to Tsuna's stay at the Vindice's manor. The newly found 'family' enjoyed a series of time where they could peacefully enjoy what little of life offered them. Gingerbread, Alejandro's doll, had gained his own conscience with the assistance of Tsuna, becoming another addition to the family and Tsuna's closest friend. The pair's adventures outside the manor allowed them to meet Gokudera Hayato.

Another incurred fate brought the newly appointed Arcobaleno to the Vindice's manor. They were all in their teens, ranging ages from 14 to 16. Tsuna was 10 at that time.

The amount of surprise that came from the young Arcobaleno was amusing. The Vindice were housing two children, who wouldn't be surprised?

In the end, the Arcobaleno diligently followed their leader, Luce, and were ever so easily allured by Tsuna's mischief and character. And so, the family welcomed several new additions.

Reborn, the famed hitman, had been overwhelmed by the younger female's antics. The two eventually went on a mission, a first for Tsuna and the hundredth for Reborn. Their original goal was to gather information about the Estraneo and they ended up taking a few more children back with them to the manor. It didn't go without trouble.

The facility was destroyed, everyone barely escaping. But it had allowed Tsuna to meet Xanxus. A teenager in turmoil from discovering that his 'father' was not as he said.

That repulsive understanding of empathy had always shocked those around Tsuna. But it warmed them to her. It was that undeniable quality the girl had as she attracted those around her. Dino fell for it. Not just him, but everyone, were able to take shelter with her from their 'friendship' and it allowed her to keep going with her own two feet.

After the Fated Day, things had changed. The family that consisted of Tsuna, Ginger Bread, Vindice and the Arcobaleno was torn apart. The curse turned the Arcobaleno's teenage/adult bodies into these infantile _useless_ masses. They were removed of the joys of their lives when they had lived with each other. The memories and the emotions.

Some were torn by it. Namely those who were closest to Tsuna but were not an Arcobaleno. And as cruel as destiny made it, everyone was brought together for the second time by the fact that Ieyasu was to uptake the title of Vongola Decimo.

Now, if only it were as simple as it was.

…

Bermuda sat silently as he listened to Luce. The two were not meant to be involved with the future's ordeals. The only benefit they had from it was that they were in their 'adult' bodies. Bermuda was presented with the opportunity to find the Sky Arcobaleno in order to create an opening to defeat Checkerface. He was deceived against his will and was now stuck in the future and its mishaps.

"We can only sit and watch," said Luce. She fiddled with the pacifier that was tied around her neck.

There were some who were exempt from the memory loss from the curse. Luce, as the Sky Arcobaleno, and Lal Mirch who was a failed Arcobaleno. The two female powerhouses of the Arcobaleno. Lal used it to her advantage to convince Colonello of their lives with the Vindice and the girl, and to watch Reborn as he showed transparent irritation towards Lal's smug nature.

"I see." Bermuda sighed, missing the sensation of the breeze and the movement of a normal sized body.

"While we're at it, I guess I'll tell you a bit more about her."

"Tsuna?"

Luce smiled. "Yes, Tsuna."

…

"Huh, you seem more interesting than I thought," he said. The white haired man easily stood over Tsuna with his towering height. "Your elder self was underestimating herself."

"Who are you?" Tsuna cautiously backed away from him. She presumed that her elder self, or her future self, was minding her own business. She wasn't sure how she did it with the man staring at her, but she figured that it was probably because the man was the least of her concerns. Probably a great underestimation.

"I am Byakuran. You're the 14 year old Tsuna. Fascinating how time travel works," he said, chewing on a marshmallow. He directed the opening of the packet towards Tsuna who politely refused. "Shoichi-chan is over doing himself."

Tsuna observed the male. The man wasn't surprised by her arrival, so it was planned for her to be there. For what purpose, she didn't know yet.

After the Ring Battles, she had been staying with the Varia. After some rest, she was travelling to meet with Dino to discuss the results of the fights, but she had been engulfed by a cloud of strange pink smoke. She recognised it to be Lambo's ten year bazooka, but judging from Byakuran's response, it wasn't as it seemed.

"Oh, you must be wondering why you're here!" Something like a light bulb turned on. Byakuran's mood swung into a happy, animated humour.

"I'm ten years in the future and stuck with a psycho," said Tsuna.

"Naw, you didn't mean that last bit, did you? Rather, you're just stuck in the future where I get to overtake the Tri-Ni-Sette." The man winked, as though it was a joking manner he wished to portray. Tsuna's intuition told her to stay wary of him.

The sound of Tri-Ni-Sette unsettled her.

Byakuran smiled. "At least you're not as boring as the Tsuna of this time and world. Did you know? I can see parallel worlds."

He wasn't lying, but it was annoying to see a grown man act like him. The man pouted.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he questioned.

"I find it a waste of energy," stated Tsuna. Byakuran blinked and then laughed before contently sitting down and taking another marshmallow out of the packet.

"Well, you don't have all the time in the world," he said, the humour disappearing from his face. A nauseating look appeared on the man's face. _Pity._ Tsuna stood up, heading towards the doors. The doors were locked. She took the moment to activate her flames, in hopes to destroy it instead.

"It won't work," said Byakuran. "You're my hostage."

"So not a lover? I've been given quite a luxury, being in this place," said Tsuna, staring at the carpeted room, open space and spotless leather couches. Byakuran laughed at Tsuna's assumption.

"We may as well be," he said. "Or would you prefer something else?" Tsuna saw the flash of sadism appear. She was treading dangerous waters. She knew too little about her own situation and she was at a disadvantage because of that. "Don't be scared." Byakuran stretched out a hand and then a finger, poking the spot right between Tsuna's eyebrows where she had furrowed them in suspicion (fear) of the man. "Wives aren't meant to be scare of their husband."

The man smiled and then left the room, locking the door behind him.

Tsuna unfurled into a mess. She was just confused. Also was that guy joking about the wife and husband thing?

She was in unknown territories with a man who was an embodiment of a nightmare. Was this karma for all the freedom she had?

More importantly, _there was a ring on her fourth finger on her left hand._

…

 **Ages:**

14 – Tsuna, Ieyasu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome

15 – Ryohei, Hibari, Basil

16 – Gingerbread

18 – Arcobaleno except Luce

19 – Luce

Indefinite – Bermuda

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed. It's past 2 am. So excuse any mistakes :)**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shortened Summary of **One Leader Part One.**

Tsuna was abandoned by her family, mainly because of a series of situations created by Ieyasu, her twin brother. In a state of uncertainty and hatred, she manifested night flames, attracting the attention of the Vindice, not once but twice.

She ends up staying with the Vindice, being joined by the newly elected Arcobaleno and then making many friends and memories along the way. Dino, Gokudera, the Varia, Ginger Bread – her first and closest best friend.

After the Fated Day, Bermuda no longer recognises her, forcing her to leave the manor.

She manages to find a path to continue on – which directs the story to Ieyasu's life. Reborn arrives in Namimori intent on training the boy to be Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna arrives in Namimori soon later, confusing Reborn with her cryptic ways and strange relation to the mafia and him as well.

Tsuna meets old friends and ends up confronting her parents once more. She drains Sawada Iemitsu of his flames. In the rush, she gets feverish from the overwhelming amount of flames.

The unannounced arrival of the Varia for the Ring Battles leads to Tsuna being kidnapped by them.

She eventually grows close to Mammon and the Varia once again, making her own plans regarding the Ring Battles.

As the Ring Battles progress, Tsuna reaffirms her goals and Reborn's suspicions are proven true. Basil was ordered by Iemitsu to kill Tsuna but eventually grows independent, seeing no point to unjustifiable assassination mission.

Ieyasu grows furious at the numerous relations in which Tsuna had with people he had only just heard about. Dino is closest with Tsuna during this time, even lending Tsuna his whip.

Tsuna and Mammon create 'Sora,' a male persona (illusion) who replaces Gola Mosca in the Varia and partakes in the ring conflict. Ginger Bread makes his reappearance, finally able to break away from the Vindice.

As Tsuna deliberately proves that she was not eligible to be a 'cloud' guardian and forfeits humorously with a kiss as the male 'Sora' with Hibari, she suggests Sora's true identity as Tsuna to Reborn and the 10th Generation.

The Sky Ring Battle ends with Ieyasu's predicted victory. Tsuna had been aware of it but avoided telling Xanxus of his lack of 'Vongola' blood. The two are now distant due to that fact.

It is revealed that, with the help of technology and his databases, Verde was aware of Tsuna and their past together with the Vindice. He has helped Tsuna through various troubles.

With his victory, Ieyasu suggests taking Iemitsu out of power. He is not yet officially Vongola Decimo so does not have the power to do so yet, but Reborn is supportive.

Shortly after the battles calm down, Reborn and Ieyasu are the first to be transported to the future. At the same time, Checkerface proposes the chance to find Luce to Bermuda, dragging him into the future as well.


End file.
